Stars
Hyper Star Events (HYPER STARS IS LEGENDARY) HYPER Star Events are random events that occur every 3 minutes or so. They do various things that either award players for waiting for them or creating things for the player to defeat or complete. They have a 100% chance to turn Ultra Hyper Stars. Below are a list of some. * HYPER Cash Rain - (Spawns cash based on the total stats of everyone in the server) * HYPER Bosses - (Spawns a "Hyper Fake" version of a popular person in the community. Awards you with low-to-high drops upon defeat.) * EXTREME Obby - (Spawns an EXTREME Obby you have to beat in under 20 minutes. Award is 10-15 more Star Events based on Obby Master ruby upgrade, used for Mastery.) * HYPER Airstrike - (Gives a random player an Airstrike they can use to kill Sylveon, or other bosses that are spammed.) * Instant HYPER Fever - (Instantly triggers Hyper Fever, and sometimes, Ultra Hyper Fever. IF YOU HAVE SHEER LUCK, MAYBE EVEN AN IMMORTAL FEVER!) * HYPER Square Rain - (IT'S RAININ' SQUARES. HALLELUJAH IT'S RAININ' SQUARES. AMEN. (8277x Multiplier.) * HYPER Coin Rain - (IT'S RAININ' COINS. HALLELUJAH IT'S RAININ' COINS. AMEN. Multiplier based on Multiplier of everyone in the server.) * HYPER Double Cherry - (Gives everyone Double Cherry for 40 minutes. It actually stacks when you edit your speed with OTHER Double Cherry passes...if you know what that means.) * Super Ultra Rain - (IT'S RAININ' ULTRA. HALLELUJAH IT'S RAININ' ULTRA. AMEN. (25x Ultra each)) * HYPER Buttons - (Spawns a buzzer-like object with 4 buttons, one giving you 100x Ultra Multiplier, used for Mastery.) * HYPER Square Chance - (Multiplies everyone's Square Chance by 900x for 15 minutes. Overpowered for U-Multi.) * HYPER Moon - (Gives 827777x Multiplier, and can combine. This STACKS with Ultra, and can give quite a bit if it's high enough.) * HYPER Badge (Gives a badge called "Hyper Lucky!". Let's be real, you're not very lucky to get this since all it does is just give another Cash Rain nowadays.) * HYPER Time Vortex (Spawns a powerful-yet-different version of NikoSquared, known as NikoAndTails.) * HYPER ??????? - (A special type of event that spawns NikoSquaredRoot who is said to be worse than Sylveon. Kill it if you see it, with your beautiful sword.) * HYPER Sylveon77777 - (Spawns God himself. Use an airstrike to kill him, and he'll drop some HYPER Dark Moons worth 827.77Bx Multiplier. When collected can blow you up though, also, high Player EXP.) * HYPER Sun (Makes the sun fall from the sky which grants 200x Ultra Multiplier.) * ULTRA Hyper Fake NikoSquared (Creates a boss that has health and damage depending on Normal Upgrades but drops worse amounts than NikoAndTails, the time vortex. Will still vary on current people in the server.) * Now that's a whole lot of HYPER Moons - (The name says it all.) * Bunch 'o HYPER Stars - (One star makes another couple of them? Interesting.) * Bunch ‘o Hyper Fake Nikos * Cursed Master Island * Cursed Master Boss * Cursed Master Altar Trivia * Stars used to fall off the map, which annoyed many players. As of the Rectus Update, this has been fixed, but the bug is present on the Dream Lands edition of this game. * The Ultra Multiplier Rain Coins used to be worth 0.2x multiplier, but as of the 3/16/19 it was changed to 2.5x ultra multiplier. The 0.2x ultra multiplier is still present in the Dream Lands edition of this game. * The Star's model is not a completely even-sided star. * The HYPER Cash Rain used to be capped at 150SpVn cash. It is still bashed on even after its massive buff. * The HYPER Multiplier Coins used to be able to go to 150Nx. * The HYPER Cash Rain Event is statistically the most LEGENDARY event. * There used to be a highly annoying event that killed the entire server, but it got removed. The event was named "Oh no..." with a song consisting of OOFs. * The HYPER Square Chance Increase event used to only be 250x for 10 minutes, however, this was buffed to 900x in a later update. However, the 2x increase event still occurs in the Dream Lands edition of this game. * Hyper Stars stay on the map. * The HYPER Cash Rain got a chance decrease with the arrival of the Winter 2018 Update. * Stars can now spawn from Tycoons and the Grab Bag of Mystery. * HYPER Buttons used to be worth 200x Ultra Multiplier but on the 3/16 it was buffed to 100x. * ULTRA HYPER STARS ARE MYTHICAL. Category:Game mechanics Category:Items